


Who I Am

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bonding, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with a kid in tow, but is she really Hermione Granger? And what does Evan Rosier have to do with it all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Wikipedia says Harry Potter isn't mine, therefore it must be true... Everything on Wikipedia is factual, isn't it?!?!

Okay so (obviously) this is AU- Evin Rosier wasn't killed after taking a chunk out of Moody's nose, Snape is still alive, Hermione isn't really Hermione, she didn't marry Ron, etc, etc...

 

**__**

Ch. 1: Granger?

She grabbed the boy’s hand and began hurrying him through the courtyard, towards the front doors. With a nervous glance behind her she bent down, scooped him up and began to run. Snape stood at a third floor window as he looked down, wondering why a woman, who must have been a Hogwarts student, was sprinting towards the castle with a child. He got his answer as she collapsed to the ground, convulsing in agony, as she was hit from behind by the Cruciatus Curse. The boy, he noted, was not caught beneath her as she fell and quickly backed up against one of the pillars lining the yard, where he froze, closing his eyes and covering his ears. The man cut off the curse and the woman rose shakily to face him. She had not, Severus realised with surprise, cried out whilst under the curse.

~~~

The man smirked cruelly and said something and the woman launched herself at him and yanked his wand from his grasp. She pointed it at him and Snape saw the sickly green light of the Killing Curse hit him. She turned to the boy and called out, “Brennan, keep your eyes closed for mummy, alright?” The boy- Brennan- nodded rapidly and she turned back to kneel next to the body. Quickly, she reached into the man’s outer robes and withdrew a wand. She rose and squared her shoulders, pointing the wand at the man’s body. As she waved the wand and began chanting the corpse sat up and then stood. It grabbed the first wand from the ground and then disappeared.

~~~

With shock, Snape realised that she must have been one of his Slytherins; what other house, after all, could have not only learnt of, but mastered, the kind of Dark Arts that the Dark Lord himself had feared? But if she was a Slytherin he should have known of the birth of her son. Whilst the name Brennan did sound vaguely familiar, it didn’t seem familiar enough to be one of his students’ children. Ravenclaw, perhaps, he mused? Then he realised that while he had been contemplating house loyalty, the woman had collapsed to the ground and called the boy over to her. With a concerned look at his mother, the child- who couldn’t have been more than four- began digging around in a small beaded bag that she must have dropped to the flagstones when cursed. He quickly withdrew a nerve-stabilising tonic used to combat the after effects of the Cruciatus and a vial of Strengthening solution. The woman downed both potions and then rose shakily to her feet, taking the boy’s hand and moving slowly towards the castle.

~~~

Severus strode down to the Entrance Hall and froze when he saw Minerva McGonagall, headmistress and friend, standing there glaring at him.

“Spying again, are we Severus?” she asked drily. 

“I…” he began.

“Oh, save it!” she snapped. “How much did you see?”

“Enough to send her to Azkaban for several lifetimes, though at the moment I’m more interested in who she is than in the legalities of the issue.”

“You didn’t recognize her?” Minerva asked with some amusement.

“Obviously not,” Severus replied dryly, “Why? Was she one of my snakes?”

“Oh, no,” she said, beginning to giggle.

~~~

Just then the subject of their conversation stepped into the Hall, child in tow. She smiled and said, “Hello, Minnie, Professor Snape.”

Minerva stopped laughing and replied, “Hello, dear. Severus here was just trying to figure out who exactly you are. At the moment, he seems convinced that you were one of his Slytherins.”

She smiled slightly, “Well, Slytherin certainly runs in the family. The question now is which name he’ll recognize first.” Turning to Snape, she said, “Whilst I have been known by many names the two you would know best are Kella Maire and Hermione Jean.”

Severus froze and said, “Kella Maire _Lestrange_? But you were said to be dead!”

She smiled slightly and replied, “I was not dead; my ever-charming mother sent me to live with Muggles so that I might serve as a spy for the Dark Lord. When I came to Hogwarts I decided that I had no interest in serving a man who could be defeated by an infant in his crib, so I turned to Dumbledore. He offered to let me stay as a student if I would help to protect Harry Potter when the time came. I had already been marked, you see, so I considered myself lucky to avoid sharing a cell with my parents. But, anyhow, I left Hogwarts to return the next year as a classmate of Potter’s.”

“But there wasn’t a Lestrange in Potter’s year, I would have remembered that,” Snape said.

“Of course not,” she replied, “an ex-Death Eater, Slytherin pureblood would never have been allowed near their precious Boy-Who-Lived; instead I came back as a Muggleborn Gryffindor.”

Minerva smirked as she watched the penny drop. “Granger?” Snape asked disbelievingly.

~~~

“Indeed.”

“Very well then,” Snape said, still looking slightly shaken, “What was all that?” he asked gesturing towards the courtyard beyond the front doors.

Brennan, who until that moment had almost been forgotten, chose that moment to reply, “Father was hurtin’ Mummy again, he does it lots but I dunno wha’ happ’nd ‘cept that b’cuz when he hurts Mummy I’ve to cov’r my ears and n’look.”

“And who exactly is your Father, young man?” Snape asked.

“Ev’n Rosier. He an’ Mummy don’ get ‘long on accounta they was on diffn’t sides in the war, but they hads ta get married ‘cuz Gramma an’ Grampa made a contwact when Mummy was real little like me.”

Snape was shocked, and Minerva turned to Kella, a horrified look on her face, “Rosier? I knew it was bad, but you never said…”

“He was one of the Dark Lord’s favourites when my parents made the arrangements. They weren’t concerned with much else, I’m afraid.”

“Well, it’s done now. Let’s get you both settled in. Severus, please meet us in my office in a few hours, say at three, we’ll have tea and I can talk to the both of you about what you’ll be teaching this year. Kella and Brennan are going to be staying here for a while.”

 

A/N: I felt clever about the names...  
Brennan Hogan- sorrow, descendant of the young warrior  
Kella Maire (MOY-ra)- warrior, bitter


End file.
